Code Geass R3: Rise of Negative Zero
by mastergamer98007
Summary: 8 years after zero requiem a new evil seeking the destruction of the new world peace will lelouch and C.C be able to stop them find out there will be a lot of references to other media and anime from chapter 4 onward
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic so don't hate on it.**

**Warning: This is the recap and spoiler for the last episode in R2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

**Prologue: The day of Zero Requiem **

A.T.B 2018 in japan or now known as area 11, the people of japan/area 11 and the world watched as the float of 99th Emperor of Britannia, lelouch VI Britannia carries prisoners to the execution grounds.

"…Our Emperor, Lelouch, has finally completed his glorious goal of unifying the world. Glory to Emperor Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail lelouch!"

No one in the audience cheered for lelouch as many watched in anger and fear of the 'Demon emperor' as he 'unified 'the world via the war and sacrifices of the lives of many soldiers, his so called prisoners were their true heroes and very fast diminish hopes

"Glory my ass; this is just tyranny, killing all that disobey him…" "If someone hears you…..your whole family will be killed!" "For us to have no choice but to report his 'deeds' as justice…..

Rivial within the crowd say quietly to himself "Lelouch….is this what you wanted to accomplish? To control the world….and everyone…"

Suddenly the crowd gasped as they saw zero standing on the far end of the road in front of lelouch personally guards. The guards immediately fired at the masked leader of the black knights but with inhuman speed, Zero dodged all of the bullets and jumped on the shoulder of a Vincent ward knightmare and ran straight toward the Emperor.

"Don't fire, I will deal with this interloper!" Lord Jeremiah gottwald commanded as he dashed toward the masked terrorist but Zero jumped on his shoulder toward the emperor float. As Jeremiah watched it happen he thought to himself "onward, masked knight"

When lelouch saw zero in front of him with pretended surprise and immediately pulled out a gun from him inside his imperial robes , he shouted "why you insolent fo-" but the gun was easily knocked out of his hand with his own sword that Zero had. As Zero rise the sword in an attack stands the emperor could not help but break out a smirk. He thought to himself that his plan worked gloriously and soon with his death the world will be a more peaceful place. In a few moments lelouch could feel a sharp pain though his abdominal area as the sword had pass completely through his body. As his blood started to pour out of his body, the man behind the mask of zero, Suzaku Kururugi was in tear as he says "L-Lelouch…." "The punishment for what you done will be this than….."As lelouch whispers to his ear. "You will live on always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth…" even though the pain surged through his body and using his friend as support as one of his blooded hand touched the side of the mask he continued " you will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi…" "You will sacrifice the ordinal pleasures of your life for the beneath of the world for eternity….." "This geass ….. I do solemnly accept..." suzaku said as his tears continued to flow down his face.

Lelouch slowly pulled his hand from suzaku as he pulls the sword from Lelouch's soon to be lifeless body. He quietly watched as lelouch stumbled and fall downwards toward his chained beloved and stunned sister.

"L-Lelouch are you…." Nunnally said as she reached for her brother's hand as she noticed his she touched his hand she unknowingly saw some of her brother's memories and realized his true actions as his geass unknowingly activated. "You mean….. Everything you've done until now…." As she held his hand tighter and closer to her heart. Tears began to run down her face. "o big brother, I love you." As lelouch take his last breath and as his life flashes before his eyes he said "Yes, I…. destroy…the world…..and created…..anew." Lelouch's final words before he loses consciousness and closes his eyes forever. "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES BIG BROTHER PLEASE BIG BROTHER!" The silence of the crowd as they watch the demon emperor death with his little sister crying her heart out. "Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners!" Cornelia commanded as she yells from a building as she leads the remaining black knights and citizens chase away the Britannian Army knowing full well that they are outnumbered. "This isn't good everyone retreat!" said Lord Jeremiah as he waves his men away from the crowd. "Is that who I think it is? A puzzled toudou look at the scene. "It's Zero...it's him…it's Zero..." kallen replied him in tears.

"It's unfair…all I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you, how could I ever look forward into the future without you..." Nunnally said continually crying. Her cries were soon blocked out with the chant of the crowd as they looked at their hero, Zero still standing on the 'demon emperor' float, with the blood of lelouch on his blade. "Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero…"

A few months after Zero requiem Nunnally as the 100th Empress of Britannia, Zero (Suzaku) and Schneizel (still under the effect of lelouch's geass of following zero's orders) arrive in japan as they are going to work out plans for peace and the destruction of Damocles with Ohgi as the new prime minister. From Tamaki's bar in japan a pregnant villetta and some other members of the black knight sit as they watch it happen from milly's new coverage. Kallen is returning to Ashford to complete her finally year there as she skipped out during the 2nd rebellion. In the country side near the Britannian border Jeremiah bought an orange farm with Anya and on a road south of the farm was a strange yet familiar man riding a cart with C.C with cheese-kun and some luggage on the back looking into the sky "I said that geass was the power of the kings which will condemn you to a life of solitude, hmm I think maybe not quite correct right lelouch…" the driver or lelouch smirks….. "whatever you say my witch…"

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1 The End of Zero Requiem part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

Chapter 1: The end of Zero requiem part 1

Memories…..Memories can be a blessing in disguise or hell on earth for some. … "BIG BROTHER!" waking up in sweat a man couldn't sleep but at least he didn't need to be woken up by an alarm looking at his beauty of a wife laying in bed with him, as he goes to watch the TV for a while as he wanted to know what the people of the world decide what to do on the 8th anniversary of his death.

"Good evening. This is the six o'clock news and I am Milly Ashford. This week is the weeks we will be celebrate the 8th anniversary of the week of peace. 8 years ago our hero and savior, Zero saved us by killing the demon emperor lelouch VI Britannia. Ever since that day the world has lived in an era of peace that it has never seen in the last 100 years. With the cooperation of the UFN, the former Britannia and the rest of the world, global poverty, hunger and famine have greatly decreased. Large advancement in the medical fields has also improved greatly since 2 years ago empress Nunnally was able to walk again. The greatest advancement would be science of engineering and space travel just 4 years ago the joined unions of Britannia and the UFN have colonize the moon and have made several space station. The human race have truly come a long way seen the wars now the destruction of the knightmare frames as the now rarer sakuradite since the destruction of the Fuji mountain mi-"

The man with jet black hair turned off his TV as he sit on his sofa passing the time as it was 6a.m. and he would be going out soon. He decided that he should make breakfast for his wife and kids and clean up there mess of a dinner as they had pizza last night.

He heats up the leftover of the pizza as he thought to himself "hmm…I am thankful for having a family but…..I wished they didn't take up C.C. pizza obsession…." He chuckles a bit. After he heated their breakfast he noticed C.C coming from the bedroom and say "so you woke up sleeping beauty he he…" "Well after putting the kids to sleep last night was hard you know, I should have asked your help last night lelouch." C.C said as her hair was in a mess "it was your job to do so isn't it." Lelouch chuckles a bit more "well it's about time to wake the kids don't you think?" "…..they can sleep a bit more after all they sleep a bit later than normal…" "I guess your right…" An hour pass and C.C goes to wake the kids and going to change her clothes. A young 7 year old boy with black hair with golden eyes come running out of his room and goes to lelouch and says "daddy what are we going to have for breakfast." "Well Lucius we are going to finish the pizza from the other day." "Can I have something different dad you know I don't like pizza as much as mom or Ceca or Cora." "Well in that case do you want some bread with butter?" "Ok dad." As Lucius goes to the table and wait lelouch thought to himself "I am thankful that at least someone in this house doesn't like pizza as much as I do" A couple of minutes pass when C.C and her daughter started coming down stair to have their breakfast as lelouch and Lucius finish their breakfast "well I guess I going go to the farm and work now I will see you all later bye." As lelouch was about to go out the door his two 6 year old twin daughter ran up to him and ask "our birthday are coming soon what will be our present?" "Yeah dad what will you be giving." Lucius ask as his birthday was the same as his twin little sisters. Lelouch look toward C.C for help but she was busy eating her pizza. Lelouch said "I don't really know what you guys want?" "We want a big pizza!" said his two daughter "….hmmm I would just like that new Idroid phone." "Ok I will keep that in mind ok bye you all." "Bye dad." His kids Said in union "bye dear I will see you later." Lelouch smiles as he walk through the door and goes to do his normal routine he goes to the farm and work for about 7 hours and rest for 2 hours on his farm and then the rest of the day he goes to work at Jeremiah and Anya orange farm as they were the only ones we knew that lelouch was alive with C.C and had a family. As he was finish for the days he returns before saying goodbye to Jeremiah and Anya. As he was walking to his house he notices C.C bringing the kids back from school as he passes them in the car. He thought to himself if he did the right thing and gave her his credit card before he 'died' he wondered if he will ever survive his immortal life with her pizza obsessions, he joked even though he did so rarely as his almost never funny joke have cause bad problem in his past, with his thought on the past he thinks of Nunnally and the others and how his death impact them and how are they after all this time. He shakes it off and continues walking home. After he reached his home he noticed that he has more stamina and strength since his time in school as he realized that his laziness would have caused his downfall so he had worked on the farm for physical labor and from time to time he would go to a hand to hand combat trainer that Jeremiah introduced as he didn't want to be powerless in a fight. as the time passes he decide to take a shower while C.C was making dinner she heard a knock on the door when she opened it an old man was standing outside he said "hello miss Cecile I was wondering if your husband is home?" "No he hasn't returned from the farm why?" "O some of the older folk wanted to know if he can help us with the renovation of the church near here." "Ok when he returns I will tell him." she quickly closes the door and see lelouch with only a towel looking at her wondering why she told his to go away "done with your shower?" C.C said innocently "why did you tell him I wasn't here?" "Well I had plan to you all to myself tonight." C.C smirks as she moves closer to the barely clothed man "you know we have children around here right?" "After they have slept then…." As she wrapped her arms around him and proceed to kiss him as lelouch "I love you Cecile corabelle." But they were interrupted by their kids "did we interrupt something father?" "No Lucius you didn't I am just going to change cloth and go have dinner ok." Halfway through dinner lelouch feels an uneasy presents as he look from his window. a couple of seconds later he notice something on the hill then he felt a bullet hitting him in the chest

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 The End of Zero Requiem part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

Chapter 2: The end of Zero requiem part 2

A couples of minutes before lelouch and his family started eating dinner from a hill near his home "commander we are at the position to strike what is your order." A mysterious voice come out of the radio "shoot right through his black heart then mobilize the knightmares and destroy the house we don't want any survivors today all of you will get the lucky chance of killing a demon." "YES, SIR" all the soldiers said in union. After the bullet goes through his chest lelouch goes through a very quick analysis of the situation his thought were who shot him, did they know about his identity…then he flash back the present and quickly shouted to his family "GET TO THE BASEMENT." As C.C process the information of what had just happen she quickly gets the kids and started to run towards the basement "open fire man we are going to burn the place to the ground." Lelouch quickly get on his feet and starts running toward the basement to see if everyone is ok. "Jeremiah there explosions in the distance coming from lelouch's house." As Anya emotionlessly wakes a sleepy and tired Jeremiah but upon hearing this he jumps up to his feet and said "Quick Anya prep the Sieg I going to check on master lelouch!"

As lelouch makes it to his armored basement (he made it a few years ago and has a spare zero suit but more amour than it original was kind of like the one from nightmare on Nunnally) as his body slowly regenerating he sees his twin daughter hugging C.C tightly as he see his son trying to process all that has happen "C.C you stay here with the kids I am going to use the shinkiro MK2." Lelouch geassed rakshata and Lloyd to make him a 10th gen knightmare 7 years ago just in case if someone targeted him and his family. He quickly gets in the knightmare as he signals C.C to open the top for him to fight them. The soldiers outside are searching the area for survivors in their Gareth units "are there any survivors?" "No sir we haven't find an-" just as the soldier was about to say something his knightmare got shot down by the shinkiro MK2. "WHAT a knightmare unit out here wait it looks like the shinkiro but the only one whoever piloted it was…MEN OPEN FIRE!"

The soldiers open fire but no effect on the shinkiro new MK2 Absolute Defense System and it has none of its original flaws as it cover the entire frame and can be used as or with the knightmare's weapons (I will put in its spec below) "imp-impossible! Our weapon can penetrate its shields!" "Now it's my turn..." lelouch start opening his new Chest-mounted bio fusion Pulse Cannon (double the efficient and power of the original chest weapon) "RETREAT! I REPEAT RETRE-"just as he was about to finish his sentence lelouch obliterated them all without mercy but leaving one survivor so he could interrogate him. As lelouch leave the knightmare to interrogate him the solider he pulls out his pistol with the only hand he has left(he is pretty much that guy from Max Payne 3 with only 1 hand and half his body blown to shit)

He starts firing at lelouch but all lelouch does it is mildly stare his down and say "I, Lelouch VI Britannia, command you! Tell me who order you to do this!" but the soldier only started laughing like an insane person "hehehe our master's geass is much more stronger than yours...he he you can't stop the order….."Lelouch is stunned by the respond of the soldier as he slowly dies. "Master Lelouch are you alright?" as Jeremiah come running up to lelouch burning down home "Jeremiah get my family out of here after they leave I will destroy all evident of me and the family." "Yes your majesty." "I told you not to call me that anymore now go get C.C and the kids I need to think." A few hours after the attack on Jeremiah and Anya farm "hey Anya gets ready the spare rooms the kids are starting to sleep." "Dad I am not sleepy its ok I can stay awake." "Ok son you can stay up for a while but after this you have to sleep ok?" "Ok…" "Jeremiah turn on the TV I need to see if there anything on the news about what had happen." Jeremiah on the TV and the news come up "as I stand at the little town of damvis there was a fight not too long ago with knightmare. The location of the attack was a little house on a hill owned by a Orion and Cecile corabelle there appears there was no survivors but a couples of dead soldier were find but couldn't be Identical as w-*static*" "what happened?" Jeremiah checks the signal but says it fine then the screen cuts back to certain dead 99th emperor that stuns everyone watching " hello everyone my name is lelouch vi Britannia and I have come back from the dead." Everyone on the farm expects the sleeping daughters, they were stunned lelouch the most and mumble "ho…how can this be..?"

End of chapter 2

The Shinkiro MK2 specs:

General Characteristics

Crew: Two(optional)

Height: 5.56 meters

Weight: 10.56 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Solar Nuclear Filler

Design Features

MK2 Absolute Defense System

Gefjun MK 2 Disturber (a stronger version of the original)

Druid System

Fortress Mode

Energy Wing System(black)

Landspinner Propulsion System

Factsphere Sensor

Radiant Wave Shielding

Stealth system (can be turned invisible)

Armament:

2x Hand Hadron Cannons (Can be continuous beams).

2x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets(high explosive rounds)

1x 12-tube Missile Launcher (can be place on the back)

2x MVS blade (Maser Vibration Sword that can come out from both hands)

1x Chest-mounted Biofusion Pulse Cannon (Dark Matter Beam) (can be fired without the prism)

6x Slash Harkens. (2 on shoulders 2 on the knee and 2 on the torso)

1x Chaff Deployment System


	4. Chapter 3 Negative Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

**i could swear i uploaded the 2nd chapter last week already but it didn't so this is going up this week**

Chapter 3: Negative Zero

(Nunnally POW) As everyone looking at the screen Nunnally says "big brother...?" suzaku looks stunned as he sees the best friend he killed speaking on TV and cornelia rage began to boil I her blood as she sees the monster that kill euphy "I have return from hell and starting my assault on the world as revenge on the man who killed me, I will mock everything zero stands for. As you can see that report on damvis was my first attack on one of the people who was respond able for my 'death', (screen cut to a man in a pure red zero suit with horns on the helmet with geass symbols on the cape, helmet and chest) my name will no longer be lelouch vi Britannia I will be Negative Zero." The screen goes back to static. Everyone who was watching the TV (all the channels got changed to 'lelouch') who knew lelouch personally goes in blood rage (like Ohgi etc) except kallen , Nunnally, suzaku(in the zero suit) and Schneizel (still under lelouch geass) As they are the only one(except Schneizel) who knew about Zero requiem, suzaku obviously knew, Nunnally saw it through lelouch's eye and suzaku couldn't help but tell her the whole plan as he felt guilty, kallen figured it out as she was one of the few who knew lelouch well. As Nunnally stare into suzaku eyes (still wearing the zero mask) wondering what had just happen with her quite large belly. "Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Nunnally ask while signaling her guard to leave. "I don't know Nunnally but that's not lelouch he would never do something like this after the Zero requiem he is not that stupid, it popular someone who want to start up the war using lelouch's face." "Your right I know my brother he would never do something like this, I will trust your judgment husband." Suzaku thinks for a moment on whether or not lelouch would have ever approved him marring Nunnally but he shrugs it off.

(From fake lelouch POW) *After the speech* "so you think it went well?" "Of course commander everyone including our man thought you were really the demon emperor." "Good I should really thank V.V for giving me geass… so how is the reconstruction of the Damocles going and the construction of the new MK2 F.L.E.I.J.A..." "It's going well sir it's a good think that you are one of the few people in the world who have more than single geass ability your geass of Absolute Obedience is much more powerful than that of the demon emperor you have controlled a lot of important people." "Thank you lieutenant commander jaeger." A shadowy man stand in the cover. "Look like cobra is waiting." "Jaeger prepare the man for operation white knight, we're going to cut off the heads of the black knights for good." "YES COMMANDER NEO." As his face slower change to a middle age man as jaeger left. "Now project genesis will soon be a reality, the only obstacle left is the annoying bug that killed the order." The man smirks "let the games begin."

(Returning to lelouch POW) lelouch try to come up with different possible explanations as on who was the man who looked like him but his son snapped him out of his thought "dad are you zero and the demon emperor ?" lelouch and everyone else in the room was stunned by his question. "What do you mean?" "Dad don't play dumb with me I am your son after all." Lelouch flash to 2 years ago where he and his son play chess with each other and with lelouch almost losing ever time. "Yes I am son and what of it." "I want you to tell me why you did it." His sons ask while C.C was getting Anya and Jeremiah away from the private conversation. "I did it all for my sister." Lelouch answer in C.C non emotional way "I see alright I will drop the question." Lucius slowly walked out of the room into the room with his sisters thinking about ever thing. C.C goes toward lelouch asked "so what now…..a new problem has arise and it looks like whoever this person is he/she will destroy the peaceful world you created." "Well looks like I have to return to the game as Zero once more." "so my warlock will you join the battle once more?" "of course my witch."

End of chapter 3

Short but yeh

suggestion would be good

from now on there will only be 1 chapter per week

if i have any spelling mistakes i blame spell check


	5. Chapter 4 The return of Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The return of Zero

Fear is a powerful weapon that almost no one has a counter measure for it. It's been only a week since the return of a dead emperor but chaos has already broken out all over the world with his attacks not helping the situation. During that time a meeting was called upon with a lot of key members of the black knights and some members from around the world. "I believe we need plan attack, we need to start creating knightmares again." A representative from Russia said "we need to start mobilizing the black knight to counter the demon emperor attack." "Don't say 'demon' around me." Nunnally stood up and continued "For one whoever this person is, it's not my brother he is dead end of story. second we need to find out his allies and stop them at once not everyone can afford Gareth units." Kaguya stood up and says "The U.F.N will aid with the defense against this 'Negative Zero'. "Alright then xingki I want your army to aid the black knight to destroy this new enemy." "Yes zero we all know the tyranny of the lelouch and will do everything we can to regain peace."

Although this meeting was only a couple of day ago the world still in chaos and no end in sight Negative Zero use guerrilla tactics, even xingki which intelligence is said to rival that of Suzaku and Lelouch respectively is dumbfounded. Lelouch (the real one) is preparing his attack against Negative Zero and wearing his armored zero suit as he is planning his reappearance as he plan that Negative Zero will plan another show, in his planning he practice his chess skills as he only rarely plays it with his son. C.C comes out from behind him and asks "so what will you do if you find this person." "Hmmm I don't know but popular something painfully as he endangering Zero Requiem, by the way have you found out any info about our new enemy?" "Maybe I have found some information on this person through what you were able to take from the order, I think he could be V.V personal favorite as it looks like he has more than one geass." "Lelouch is stunned by this revelation "more than one geass a." "Yes and it seen because of this he was well breed and well educated." "Great…wait if that's the cause then how is he alive we destroyed the order." "He was away on a mission to control powerful Sakuradite and mineral supply holder." Ah I see that's popularly why he had some many Gareth and with his geass he could get any soldier he wants….has Jeremiah gotten his tools for making the geass canceller devices." "He has made 10 for us." "I see well we will need it and C.C what's his name?" "His name is neo." "I see, I see have Anya return to Britannia?" "Yes she returns and joined the black knight in the fight." "Alright then it's time for my appearance."

"It's been 2 week since this war started many think this is the end of this short time of peace but the empress reassure us not to fear now we bring you a live telecast of her majesty speech."

As Nunnally enters there a large outcry of cheers is heard all around. "We will not live in fear of tyrants any longer my father and my….brother tyranny ended and a new enemy of peace that claim he is my brother, we will fight against the oppressors an-" before she could continue the screen gets cut off and the face of negative zero appears "o really empress do you really think you can defeat me or stop the endless cycle of war and hate? The humanity was never meant to achieve happiness and tyranny is the only rule to keep balance, I may not be your brother but I will finish what he and Charles VI Britannia started." Just as he finish the roof of the building gets destroyed by of a new knightmare unit. The man who destroyed your building and just crippled your force is my knight his name is Eren jaeger (see what I did there) and his knightmare unit the Titan just destroyed your guards and Zero with one push of a button. As the entire world look at the titan unit Zero (suzaku) tries to get Nunnally out of there but fail as the titan points his gun at him and Nunnally "And now watch in horror as your 100th empress dies where she stand." As the titan's weapon begins to charge Nunnally speechless as she slowly wait for it to happen so she wanted for so long to see her brother again "I failed lelouch I couldn't keep the peace and I couldn't protect Nunnally forgive me…." Just as the titan unit was about to fire the shinkiro Mk 2 appears and knock it out of the way before it could fire and the screen changes to another zero "I am the true and first zero the man who will stop the rebellion of negative zero and end war forever!"

Here are the specs of titan (it's the biggest knightmare there is)

Crew: One

Height: 9 meters

Weight: 19.27 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Druid System

Gefjun Disturber

Integrated Float System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Heavy Adamantium Armour

Blaze Luminous System

Armament

10x Finger-mounted Slash Harkens

1x chest mounted Hadron Cannon

2x Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit (half as big the guren's ones)

2x Back-mounted 12-tube Missile Launchers

2x MVS blade (stored within arm shaft)

There's a very clear attack on titan references in this chapter

just a FYI lelouch's son name has a reason to it


	6. Chapter 5 Lelouch's revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

**Question: should i put in characters from like code geass OVA or the game**

Chapter 5 Lelouch's revelation

Everyone who was watched dismay as the zero they knew as the savior that saved the world from the demon emperor stand still as they see a new zero fighting the titan unit with the shinkiro the original unit of zero. As the fight unfolds suzaku stands still thinking who could the new zero are even though he knows what it is but get quickly get snapped back into reality and quickly get Nunnally out of there.

Within the cockpit of the titan "commander is this the target?" "Yes jaeger he is, I am mobilizing cobra to assist you." "There no need I can take him." "No you can't if you could you would have already capture him." "….yes commander." Negative zero ends his conversion with jaeger and starts a new one with cobra "so commander cobra are you ready to fight?" "Yes commander" (just imagine a deep voiced guy for cobra and he looks like the new cobra from GI Joe retaliation) cobra's knightmare unit quickly jets out from the sea from a submarine in the ocean outside of japen (which was where the speech was made) "remember cobra your new knightmare is a prototype so please try to keep it in good condition would you?" "Of cause commander." "Remember your rifle is a Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon so be careful what you shoot." "Yes commander it's time for the cobra to reveal itself."

Inside the cockpit of the shinkiro "damn this guy is good but I can take him…" "Lelouch there a knightmare approaching fast toward your location." "Is it one of ours?" "No it's a new type that we have no info about it." "Damn get Jeremiah to deal with it I can deal with both of them at the same time." "Jeremiah dealing with the rest of the force on the other side of the building." "Damn but where is Anya is sh-" just as lelouch was about to say something the new knightmare appears next to him and fires an electromagnetic Shrapnel round at both the shinkiro and the titan damaging them. "Goddamn it cobra I'm right here you know!" "Our job is to capture the demon that's all." Just as the two are arguing Anya come with her Mordred fighting her Stark Hadron Cannon at them (lelouch is like a few meters away from them) and hit both of them with it but the titan and cobra's knightmare Adamantium armor prevent their destruction "damn jaeger we have to leave the mission is a failure." "What we can still fight!" "Our armor is very rare and unstable we don't know what the blast did to us!" "Damn it!"

With that the forces of negative zero retreats as Jeremiah took care of most of them. With lelouch (in his armored zero suit) "damn that was close we need more information on them." "Alright lelouch but what about Nunnally, suzaku and the others?" "Hmm…..I guess it's time for a speech of my own…"

After a couple of hours after the attack the 'new' zero walk with zero (suzaku) and Nunnally into a war/meeting room on the Avalon mk 2 with Ohgi, Sayoko, Tamaki, Toudou, Kaguya , Gino, Kallen ,tianzi, xingki and many others. As they enter the room with Anya and Jeremiah with C.C behind the door with everyone that knew him in one room there was an awkward silence before Tamaki breaks the silence with a question "so…..who the hell are you?" "I am zero nothing else matters" "your acting like zero before the execution of the demon empe-" just as Tamaki was about to finish his sentence the other zero(suzaku) shouts at him "zero is a symbol not one person as long as they uphold peace their identity does not matter." Lelouch immediately say "well if you really wanted to know who I am I will give you all a hint all of you have met me before" with a smile slowly spreading across his face (even though he is still wearing his mask) knowing that many will eventually know him. Soon many (the more important character) relates who he may be and Tamaki and Ohgi immediately say "took off your mask now!" with that everyone including Nunnally and suzaku turn toward lelouch wanting to know who he was "if you really want to know me maybe suzaku kururugi should take off his helmet first.." lelouch chuckles as suzaku gets caught off guard with this respond as everyone in the room slowly move their head toward him as suzaku knowing full well he can't do anything about it he lifts his helmet and showing everyone that for 8 plus years he took the place of lelouch as Zero "alright now that I have shown everyone my face show yours!" "Hmph so after all this time you haven't change suzaku." Lelouch (still smiling) take off his helmet, in the disbelief of many the dead emperor (thought to be Negative zero) stand before them.

Lelouch was expecting their faces of disbelief as no one not even he knew he would survive late alone become immortal after Zero requiem. "Le…lelouch!?" suzaku was the first to break the silence. "It's good to see you Nunnally…" lelouch said in a low voice "br….brother!" Nunnally eyes quickly fills with tear and start running to lelouch, as C.C hear the convention from outside the door and decide this is the time for her and the kids to come through. Just as that moment a gunshot echoes through the room and Tamaki pulled the trigger.

Nunnally's face turn from a happy smile to a shocked sad face as kallen quickly gets Tamaki's pistol as suzaku goes quickly to see if his friend is alright (he isn't) but suzaku quickly see that the bullet Tamaki shot went through lelouch's skull. C.C sighs as she walks through the door with Lucius, Cora and cera. With both the shock of lelouch being alive and that he had kids with C.C stuns everyone as Nunnally, suzaku and kallen beginning to tear up at the sight of 'dead' lelouch. C.C sighs, kicks lelouch in the stomach and says "lelouch wake up I think the jokes over now wake up." With her emotionless voice "so you're my aunt the person my father sacrificed so much for….nice to meet you." Lucius awkwardly walks towards to Nunnally still crying. "Argh…I may be immortal but damn that bullet still hurts….." lelouch slowly starts moving from the crying Nunnally and starts looking around the room and see many in room with a horrify look on many. Kallen quickly runs toward lelouch and hug him tears from her wetting his suit "still the same emotionally girl even after all this time kallen." Smiling lelouch hug her and Nunnally. Looking at kallen still looking the same after all this time, he then turns toward his little sister look a bit more mature and sees the ring on her hand and the size of her stomach he immediately looks toward suzaku with a nod. "Dad how do you feel did that hurt?" "Yes a bit son but I will be ok unless someone else wants to shoot me." Lelouch eye flows through the room looking for anyone who still wanted to shoot me. Just as that moment suzaku quickly punch lelouch in the face and says "damn you lelouch you told me you would die for Zero requiem did you lie about that too how are you alive!" lelouch somewhat knew something like this would happen so he slowly gets up and says "no suzaku I really did intended my death by your hand that day the one thing I didn't count for was the immortal code I got from father." All but suzaku have a confused look on their face wondering what they were talking about. "Well I will explain everything to all of you soon, where is a room that is completely insulated from the rest of the ship?"

End of chapter 5

Here are the specs for Cobra's knightmare

Crew: One

Height: 6.8 meters

Weight: 9.5 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Cockpit Ejection System

Harken Boosters

Air Glide System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Radiant Wave Shielding

Blaze Luminous System

Armament

1x Anti-Knightmare Electromagnetic Shrapnel rifle (main weapon) (prototype)

2x Arm-mounted Auto-Cannons

2x Lance-Type Maser Vibration Swords (MVS)

2x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets

4x Electrified Chest-mounted Slash Harkens

Optional Armaments

1x Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher (only used if the main weapon gets destroyed)

Radiation Wave missiles

12-tube Missile Launcher x1

not really a good ending but...meh


	7. Chapter 6 angels and demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

**This is going to be a non-action chapter so yeah**

Chapter 6 angels and demons

After both lelouch's revelation toward many who knew him he and the group walks to a large sound proof room with a large screen imbedded into the wall. The moment ever one gets in the room (pretty much everyone important from the show who is still alive are in the room) as lelouch and family (C.C and kids) reached the back of the room Ohgi was the first to speak out "so explain yourself how are you alive and why did you come back!" lelouch look into Ohgi eyes and says "do you really want to know?" suzaku immediately said "I want to know because we both planned Zero requiem, you solely planed for your own death!" this caught most off guard as only suzaku knew of Zero requiem completely as Nunnally and kallen have some idea of it. Lelouch looks to his son and say "well then should we show them son?" both lelouch and Lucius started smiling (demon-ishly) while everyone else (included C.C) wonders what lelouch means. Lucius place his palm on the screen in the room and lelouch places his hand on his son's shoulder, C.C quickly asks "what are you doing?" "Showing my memory's via our son as that's his geass power (he says that as Lucius eyes glow a bright red)." C.C looks stunned as she and lelouch never discussed about this. As Lucius left eye glow brightly everyone were stunned to see that lelouch gave his son geass, the screen suddenly came alive and images started to show of lelouch past from his time in Ashford to the time of his death, Nunnally was the first to speak after so long "b…brother? What is this?" "My memory of our past dear sister." Lelouch said smiling and pretty much creeping out everyone.

As lelouch slowly explain everything from his time as a prince to his banishment as his memory flashes on the screen. Nostalgia fills Nunnally and suzaku as they recall their childhood even though lelouch did mention suzaku during his first time at his home (suzaku bullied him the first time he came to japan) giving him looks from both Nunnally and kaguya (she realized that lelouch was that boy who lived at their place during her childhood) lelouch gets a smile seeing how suzaku is reacting from what he said (lelouch wants to make him suffer for making Nunnally experience 'the joy of pregnancy'). Soon after that lelouch continues to his and Nunnally's life at Ashford and on queue milly and Rivalz had walked into the room "ah good just in time you two." "Le…lelouch is that you we were told by zero to meet him here…" "Yep that's me now take a seat you 2 will need it."

After explain and reaching euqhemia did everyone look at a morally depressed lelouch while as Cornelia, suzaku and Nina look at him holding their rising anger. Lelouch continues up until the death of euqhemia Cornelia pulled out a gun shooting lelouch multiple times. Lelouch only finches as the bullets go straight past his heart. "Cornelia stop!" suzaku broke the silence and surprising everyone including lelouch as his wound slowly heals back up. "Why do you want to stop, you heard what he said he and his geass made euphy do all those terrible things!" Nunnally looking at all three of them worryingly(cornelia, suzaku and lelouch) "suzaku its quite alright I know what she must feel after all I will never forgive myself for what I have done, what gives me the right to ask people to do the same?" people started looking at lelouch as he started laughing insanely (not very loud)

Writer's note: So pretty much lelouch summed up R1 and R2 in like 2 hours or so yeah not writing everything down (including Zero requiem)

After lelouch finally explained everything he was given looks by everyone including Nunnally for the monstrous things he had done but forgave him. But before anyone could say anything Lucius eye starting glowing abnormally both Lucius and lelouch starting feeling a great amount of pain is growing in their eyes, Suzaku and C.C run to lelouch and Lucius trying to help while Nunnally look in horror. Suddenly Schneizel pulls out his pistol and grab Nunnally "lelouch…how did you….we were….just on the Damocles." Lelouch thought to himself 'damn it what happen to my hold on Schneizel this was never supposed to happen argh….'

Suzaku (still in his zero suit) sees Schneizel and says "drop that weapon now!" Schneizel filches and fires at suzaku the bullet goes through his shoulder "suzaku!" lelouch said while still in pain. The others in the room can't do anything to stop Schneizel as he has Nunnally in his grip 'damn it I can't do anything….what's going on!' just as that moment Schneizel looks at Lucius and his sisters and immediately says "what….why…thats…..what years is this!" "It's been 8 years since Damocles Schneizel now put the weapons down Schneizel!" kallen finally spoke. "Damn you lelouch your used geass didn't you I will make you pay!" Schneizel says that while aiming at one of the Lucius's sisters and pulls the trigger. Lucius(still in pain)2 quickly jumps in the way of the shot, the bullet goes through his heart and his vision quickly blurs and the last thing he heard is the screams of his sisters.

The room is all most silence after the gunshot but C.C and her daughter broke the silence with their tears as lelouch looks at Schneizel with blood rage "damn you….I will make you pay!"

While Nunnally looks at suzaku bleeding on the floor and Lucius lays motionless she quickly says "Schneizel you monster!" "Don't talk to me like that Nunnally we both know what he's done!" "My big brother has repented for his sin he showed us everything you and father are the real demons in this family!"

LUCIUS'S FLASHBACK: "father I want to have the power of geass." "What? Why?" "To protect my sisters/our daughters and to help keep the peace as it was your dying wish." "What of its consequences you seen my memories and seen that both me and your mother had lost control of our geasses and with it our lives were changed forever." "Yes but even if I lost control of geass you and mother will be immune and my family is all that matters." "Than what about your sisters." Lucius filches and continues "I will deal with the consequences and if my parent will help protect my sisters, this would be a prefect family." Lucius finishes his sentence with a smile "alright then son I bestow you…GEASS!" lelouch's eyes glow and the power of geass was given to Lucius and thus he learns his power

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Lucius's mind feel…strange as he can feel life coming back to him but he still feels the bullet wound, his mind suddenly blinks with a blacken symbol of geass in his mind. He starts laughing like a madman as his wound slowly heal up, he slowly to get up (still laughing) pretty much shocking everyone as he doesn't have the immortality code. 'What….how…' lelouch wonders as the pain of geass starts to grow more painful. "Dear 'uncle' ….hmmm the only ones who should be killed are the ones that are prepared to be killed." Lucius smirks as the red geass in his eyes change to a black and darken geass symbol.

"Hmm…..so I was right like father and son, they both possess absolute power of geass….now soon I will have them both." Neo says to himself in his underground base.

End of the chapter 6

Note: I will expand on this during the next few chapters

i didn't want to explain lelouch past cause that would take too long(sorry :( )

so just picture he explaing everything and them looking shocked or something like that


	8. Chapter 7 The birth of a demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

**There going to be a lot of references from here on in**

Chapter 7 The birth of a demon

Lelouch (painfully) look in horror as his son is being taken over but geass, everyone in the room is dead silent as Lucius (very slowly) walk up to Schneizel and Nunnally. Schneizel start firing at Lucius but he doesn't even filches as the wound heal super-fast, *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* was all that came out of Schneizel's gun while Lucius started laughing "so….are you done?" "Damn…argh...I.I...Can' .anything..To….stop….him….geass..Has..Taken..Over" lelouch thought to himself as his geass is flashing from red to black. "I, Lucius VI Britannia command you, now Schneizel let go of Nunnally right now!" (A second passes) as Schneizel let go of Nunnally and began to kneel "I live to serve your highness." Schneizel says that as he kneels (obviously) "now I order you t-"Lucius pauses as lelouch quickly grab him "don't ….you…..do..It…remember…who…you…are…remember…your…sister…remember…our…family…" those were lelouch's last words as he falls into an almost coma state as he falls to the ground the last things he hears are C.C, kallen and Nunnally screaming at him.

Lelouch awaken in C's world as a voice speaks to him "so ….you're the man who destroyed the sword of Akasha….." "Who are you, why am I here!" "You are here because you are 1 out of 4 people in history to have ever possessed the geass power of absolution and the only one who obtain both geass and the immortality code." "So what do you want?" "Lelouch vi Britannia we both know of the growing darkness of your son. There was ones a legend of a time before time began, of the origins of the first geass user. he possess the original code geass but he lost control of it….he had a good heart all the prefect quality of a king so he's heart couldn't bear the curse of geass so he broke it in half and disperses it to his 2 loyal guards as he subsumes to madness. His madness was said to be reawaken if 2 code bearers were to ever mate, their first born son will bear the power and insanity of the original."

Lelouch is shocked by this revelation of his son being a demon "so you're saying my son is a demon?" "Yes lelouch VI Britannia" "so why was I feeling all that pain when my son had the power?" "Because like we (pretty much the whole of C's world is talking to lelouch right now) have said you are the first since the original code bearer to have both the code and geass which makes you a special case." "Then what of neo he doesn't have the codes nor is my son so how does he have the power of absolution?" lelouch spoke with a very rage filled voice "neo is a clone of V.V, when Clovis captured C.C one of the scientist working for Clovis was working for V.V as well and that scientist sent some of C.C cells to V.V for him to create a clone of the 2 codes incase his plan to kill us failed."

(IN NEO'S SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE)

"so how are our prize ships doing? Are they battle ready?" neo walking with his head developer "yes the Normandy (mass effect) and the archangel (gundam seed) are both battle ready sir!" "Good, good, good now what about the new mobile suit units (gundam but the only ones I will mention will be part of the SEED franchise cause it's the only one that I have watched) ?" "Yes the new mineral we found in the caves is a more powerful energy source then Sakuradite ever was sir!" "Come on you don't have to be formal Mr. Freeman (half-life)." "…yes neo.." "Alright how is my personal mobile suit doing?" "neo your requiem mobile suit is still in development but even if the world attack us now, they would still fail to stop it." "good, have both cobra and jaeger's knightmare frames been upgraded?" "yes sir both of their frames been upgraded so both of them will no longer be able to defeated by the Stark Hadron Cannon or anything below its specs." "hmm…..good we are almost ready our attack." As a smirk grows on neo's face.

(BACK TO LELOUCH)

After he and C's world had a chat (information will be disclosed later on) lelouch is sent back in his body. Lelouch slowly regains from his coma like state to see a crying C.C, right of his bed is suzaku still recovering from the gunshot wound from Schneizel with Nunnally beside him and on his left was his son in a coma like state just like lelouch with his sisters sitting beside him. As no one in the room (a room that looks like a hospital room) noticed lelouch waking up, he places his hand on C.C head and says "don't cry my witch it's so unlike you." Everyone in the room (except Lucius) immediate turn to lelouch as C.C quickly jump into his arms and hugs him tightly with Nunnally looking at her with her eyes green with envy (haha love subplots(just a FYI Nunnally is not the only one I am going to do with this)).

After about an hour of explaining things to the people from the conference early (Schneizel Is in a coma state because of Lucius's geass) lelouch's daughter, Cora is the first to break the silence "so is brother a monster now?" this pretty much puts a lump in throat but he continued "yes my dear but don't worry he is still your brother and will protect you and your sister the same way I did with mine." Lelouch ended his sentence with a smirk on his face as Nunnally blushes slightly. C.C quickly grab onto lelouch shoulder while whispering sometime in his ear, she lets go after a few sec and says "so what are we going to do dear?" "I am going to save our son from this devil by absorbing it." This Pretty much cause the room to grow silent as lelouch sighs as he recalls his *chat* with C's world

(FLASHBACK)

"So the only way to save my son is to absorb the power?" "Yes lelouch, this is the only way to save him will you take this power and save him?" "Yes I alone will bear this power and with it geass will be forever mine as I alone will bear it as for my punishment for all the life I took in the last 10 years." " lelouch vi Britannia you will become a true demon and with it the full power of geass(just read nightmare on Nunnally so the geasses in it will be included) but this power after absorbing it from your son will only active after you feel a large amount of rage." "I see so will I be sent back?" "Yes." "Good now I am ready." As a bright light engulf lelouch's body, C's world sends him picture of the future, his blood stained hands of the one he loves (this will be in last few chapter give a guess on who is it) ,a battle between him and neo in their final form(the demon lord geass/ absolution), the final battle for supremacy the outcome unknown.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

Lelouch slowly places his hand on Lucius's head as a black light started glowing on both of their faces, the power and the madness slowly being absorbed by lelouch his will trying to focus his thoughts on his family and his loved one 'for Nunnally, for C.C, for my kids, I will not be a slave to this power!'

After a couple of minutes Lucius wakes up "f...father?" "Yes son it's me." Lelouch says smiling with his red code on his forehead turns to jet-black. "So I see this is the power of absolution or the demon lord power. Hehehe now I can stop the war and bring back the peace of world."

End of chapter 7

just a FYI i plan this on being 12 chapter plus

and i may do a sword art online fanfic after this


	9. Chapter 8 A week of peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 8 A week of peace

Note: may or may not include characters from the akito exiled OVA

After about an hour after the fiasco that happen with lelouch and his son, lelouch places a command on Schneizel so he would change his ideals (like become a better person like Nunnally). Lelouch and C.C had a quiet moment in the medical room (the hospital room that lelouch, suzaku and Lucius rested) "so…lelouch how is the power of absolution?" "yes I like this power ,my geass of obedience have been in enhanced so that I can use it on a person more than once plus the fact that I can control my geass so that I don't need those contacts to prevent people from getting controlled…..like euphy…." "Lelouch you can't blame yourself for all that has happened you did the best you could." (As she slowly goes closer toward him) "Yeh well…maybe it's time to let go…well I will test out my other powers (have not been mentioned yet) later right now I would like to catch up with my friends and family (as he kisses C.C)."

After lelouch and C.C had their chat they walk out of the room and make their way to the meeting room (where everything happened). Qhgi quickly asks (with his angry face) lelouch "so …..What now are you going to use geass on us?" "No unless you give me a reason to like when you all betrayed me." "Alright then what are we going to do with negative zero?" Tohdoh asked lelouch with his normal look. "We are not going to do anything." Lelouch statement pretty much shocked everyone with his evil smile "wa….what? Lelouch why?" suzaku asked with a questioning look. Lelouch's eyes suddenly turn black as he says "well looks like I got the power to see into the future more or less." Lelouch stop there so that everyone could process the new information they had just gotten with the only exception being C.C and Lucius. "So father we both got something from this odd encounter with the original, you got the power of absolution while I got both power of obedience and my original but enhanced power for read technology.(technology is not the only use of his original power anymore)" Lucius with an evil smile. "So how did you know that your new power is accurate?" asked C.C "I have checked out every possible outcome and from what I have learn about neo is that we will have at least a week to prepare…..or more less a week of peace." Earl Asplund (with rakshata) quickly goes up to lelouch and says "wait a damn minute here lelouch we need to know did you use geass on us?" "Yes I did I need both of you to make the shinkiro Mk2 just in case." Earl looks at lelouch a bit anguish in his eyes for making work with rakshata (yeh he is still mad about rakshata calling his earl of pudding) "well in any case I need you, rakshata, Cécile and Nina to build for me a sphere for me to test out my full power." "Big brother what do you mean?" "Sorry Nunnally but I got to make sure my new powers doesn't hurt you or anyone else I care about." Lelouch said to Nunnally with a smile.

(Like 2 days later)

"Hmmm…so this is…" "Yes lelouch you are in the sphere we created how is it?" "Thanks so what kind of things I can test my newfound power on." Lelouch said with a devilish grin on his face "wait…do we have any spectator?" "Spectator? Hmmm…. No why?" "Good Nunnally and my family isn't there good so I can finally put after the face of a big brother and a loving father….hehehe."

"Say 'demon emperor' what kind of program you want? Normal, hard or impossible?" rakshata says secretly wanting to see his reaction to her 'tests'. "Hmmm…impossible then I am immortal so I get time." Lelouch said with a smirk. Rakshata eyes lights up as she presses the 'impossible' button "so what are the specs of impossible rakshata?" "You will be fighting 9th gen knightmare frame the guren and Lancelot." "Alright so I will not hold BACK!" lelouch figure completely change as his and eyes and the geass mark on his head glows pure black as an unknown liquid metal form on his body. "So this is the true power of absolution hehehe." Lelouch body slowly turns into a pure sliver metal version of zero (the anime zero without the cape) as metal angelic like wing grow on his back. "Hmm…looks like I can use my other geass powers while in this state too hehehe, let's get this started." "GUREN S.E.I.T.E.N 8TH ELEMENT AND LANCELOT AIBLON INGAGED." A computer voice said "time for fun hehehe." As insanity sets in lelouch begins to fight the 2 most powerful knightmare frames of the time.

Note: not going to say what happened in the fight other than that lelouch won

(4 day after lelouch used his full power)

"Damn lelouch you destroyed everything we threw at you." Lloyd said as lelouch destroys the last of the knightmare frames "yes I did LIoyd sorry about that but now that I know I can control my powers I feel like it's time to finally relax and spend time with my family (lelouch in the sphere for the 5 days only chatted a little with his daughters, son, C.C, Nunnally, suzaku (not really chat just kicked the shit out of suzaku for making Nunnally feel the 'joys of pregnancy' more or less)) and LIoyd and company (rakshata, Nina and Cecile). As lelouch 'powers down' more or less, he leaves the sphere and goes to meet C.C, his family, Nunnally and suzaku (and others) to meet them in the rebuild pendragon in the Imperial palace.(they were in underground science lab in pendragon)

As lelouch enters the palace (in a disguised in his zero suit) memories of everything that has happen flow into his mind from his ascension to the throne to the destruction of pendragon. Before he went into the dining room he hear voice from behind the door but only hearing "we can't trust him" lelouch gives out a big sign and walk through the door. All eyes were immediately on him as walks toward the main table (C.C, his family, Nunnally and suzaku's table).

"So big brother how was your day?" Nunnally asked pleasantly "it was alright Nunnally but I did break quite a lot of equipment of rakshata and LIoyd." "Well father I would love to hear about your new powers." Lucius ask with C.C emotion less look "maybe later son after dinner than I will tell you." Lelouch said with a smile on his face. After about a few minutes of chatting on what they been doing for the past few years and eating their meals (classy meals) lelouch decide that it was time to ask him question "so suzaku why did you marry my sister?" lelouch face turns from a smiling respectable brother in law to the face of a demon with his evil stare at suzaku. Suzaku was stun because lelouch decide to ask this question in public as well as Nunnally, C.C looks at the two couple with a devious smile as they search for an answer. "It happened a year after your death big brother we were the only ones who knew the truth and we could only talk to each other and so…." After lelouch heard Nunnally's answer he shoots a glance at suzaku and says "I told you to take care of Nunnally, this was not what I had in mind…but if you been married for 9 years than why only now does Nunnally bear a child?" "Because lelouch I remember what you told me and I knew you would be mad if I 'did' it but a….Nunnally can be persuasive…" after suzaku finish his sentence (blushing with Nunnally) it looked like lelouch was about to blow and unleash hell but he slowly calm himself down. "Anyway lelouch that's it for our love life now for yours I see that you and C.C got together." Suzaku quickly looking to change the subject. A small almost unnoticeable blush blooms on lelouch's face as he says "yeh well I made a promise to C.C in Shinjuku ghetto a long time ago." Lelouch look down as memories flood into his mind. "Well at least things work out at the end more or less." As Lelouch at C.C , she decide to speak "things did turn out for the better or at least for us anyway." "Hmm…it looks like what Nunnally said 11 years ago when you first met her was somewhat true don't you think." (beginning of episode 5 of R1) lelouch smirk as he recalls the memory. As they have a big laugh, Lucius notice that something is wrong with his sisters.

(From C's world)

"So Arthur is it ready?" the collective unconsciousness spoke "yes, are you sure I should assist lelouch?" former king Arthur said "yes so are the preparation done?" "Yes it looks like lelouch's daughters are reacting to our presence." "Children of code bearers will always experience feedback from C's world if we make a presence." "But the son is not reacting?" "lelouch absorbed his power as lelouch was predestined to weld the power alone, and with that Lucius is now not as 'kin' as his sisters." so should we proceed?" "Yes good luck Arthur the first and original welder of the power."

(Back to earth)

"Cora, Cera what's wrong?" Lucius ask quietly, they say in unison "big brother, something is coming." "What do you-" just as that lelouch eye start to glow out of control "what….o no" Lucius suddenly figured out what is happen as he quickly rush to lelouch and pulls him out of his seat and quickly runs to the door "Dad! Hold on!" lelouch vision blur as he feels like he is losing control of his powers, but then he suddenly hear a voice "Ragnarök will not be stopped." as lelouch realized who voice it was "fa-father?"

End of chapter 8

thanks for the views/favorite/followers/reviews this is inflating my ego


	10. Chapter 9 preparation for the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 9 preparation for the end

Lelouch once again end up in the hospital (medical wing of the repaired/rebuild Ikaruga) after his power grows more uncontrollable each second. But to his surprise when he see a dark figure standing in the corner of the room. "So I see that your finally awake." The dark figure ask. Lelouch was about to say something when flashes of memories hit him, (like in the last episode of R1) memories of the first geass user, about King Arthur the first true king. "Father, you seen the memories didn't you?" Lucius voice snaps lelouch back to reality as he looks at the mysterious stranger as he smirks "so 'King Arthur' I presume?" "Ah so what I have heard of you are true, your deducing skill is much more skilled then I thought." "Maybe, maybe not but what you just showed me and what I heard in C's world, I just put two and two together." "Yes well looks like a new evil have shown its ugly face and he wants to destroy the world, so I have decided to help the only one with the power of stopping him." "But won't you the one who went insane because of the power?" Lucius ask worrying for his father's sanity. "Yes well if your rage goes beyond control your power will as well….the reason why I lose control during my time as king is because…..traitors from my higher arcs attack my family and well….they killed my wife and kids…and with their deaths came the insanity of my blood rage. Only the deaths of the ones you love will the power go full power with a blood red anger." Both lelouch and Lucius are absorbing the information as lelouch and Lucius finally understand what happened to both of them. "So I lose control of my geass with my sisters were threaten while father lose control of his geass when suzaku told father that his sister was the one who made the first move." (he said in a bit of a joking fashion) finishing his sentence, Lucius than thought he should have keep his mouth shut as lelouch stare at him with a 'I going to ground you for life' look. "In a way your right but you haven't seen me mad yet." Lelouch said still staring at Lucius

After about 5 minutes or so in silence as both father and son disgust everything they learned so far, lelouch finally remembers the last thing he heard before he passed out 'Ragnarök' "damn it how could I been so blind!" lelouch said with a forgotten rage boiling inside him "you just figured it out huh lelouch, yes neo is planning on using Ragnarök connection to fulfill him plan of world destruction." "but how father destroyed the sword of Akasha and made sure that 'god' does not stop the march of time." "yes lelouch did do that but…he has rebuild it and he going to rework it so that it will destroy the world as that was what he wanted after he found out he was just an experiment."

After about an hour of discussing information C.C enters the room. "So we are you two talking about and how are you feeling lelouch." (FLASHBACK) "Lelouch you must remember one thing only absolution user will see me, you and your son are included but your daughters can feel my presence."

About 4 hours later

Lelouch (and company) goes to the knightmare hanger "so Ohgi are we meeting the 2 special E.U units W-0?" "Yes zero they are in their E.U knightmare frames Alexander, their names are Leila Malkal and Akito Hyuga plus their team in the next hanger." As Leila and akito get out of their knightmares lelouch is greeted with a stare off with akito while Leila exchange glances at C.C

"So zero I took it?" akito ask lelouch "ah Hannibal's ghost I take it, you and the W-0 squad were one of the few fraction we defeated Britannia during knightmare combat, the say that you are beyond human but the truth is that you got geass when you were just a boy." This last comment pretty much shocked everyone there as only the members of W-0 know of akito past, this may have shock akito a bit that zero knows his past but quickly returns to he's normal calm look. "How did you know?" "Easy I have geass too and I can see thorough your memories." lelouch said quietly (so only C.C akito and Leila can hear the conversation). There was a pause as akito thinks on what zero just said "so you know my past, what else you know?" "I know that you got geass by you big brother, Shin Hyuga Shing and that he's geass is like mine but a bit more…..deadly, and by the way C.C you should let me know about your past contacts because I never knew you gave geass to a blonde haired Britannian during the time you looked after me." Leila looks at C.C as memories flow back into here from the time on the lake as her geass flashes (I taking this from images from the wiki)

Ohgi noticing this standoff (he just guided lelouch and C.C to them and then left) and quickly goes to zero "so are you guys joining the fight?" "Yes the W-0 squad will aid the holy Britannia army and black knights." "Alright then you and your team meet us up in the bridge we and the some of the top members of the black knights need to be there Ohgi."

As lelouch reached the bridge (with suzaku in his knight of zero suit) "so suzaku has people given you shit for being a fake for about 10 years now?" "Not really they handled it pretty while I guess." Just at that moment Cornelia enter the bridge from behind lelouch and suzaku with Nunnally. Lelouch smile at Nunnally who smile back at him and suzaku while Cornelia just stares at lelouch. "Zero we need to have a chat in private." "Alright then I will see you later Nunnally, suzaku."

Lelouch expecting the worst from Cornelia after killing euphy. After they left the bridge to a private area of the ship Cornelia immediately punch lelouch in the gut "that was for euphy! Even though you didn't do it by choice I still won't forgive you not yet at least." "Yes I understand Cornelia I really do I will carry that sin for all eternity."

Lelouch and Cornelia return back up to the bridge (separately) "hello zero." Kaguya said happily "hello kaguya." Lelouch said, seeing C.C and family are on the bridge he decided that now is a good time to tell everyone (that was not present during the meeting) who he was, as Arthur him and says "the power of the kings will always blame for thing he can't made real, the true power will only reveal itself when the people you care most dies (FORESHADOWING)."

Lelouch takes off the zero mask and shows his face to everyone with his eyes glowing "I, lelouch vi Britannia command you all follow my orders!"

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10 first contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 10 first contact

(Within neo's underground base)

"Master Neo looks like the world's armies are mobilizing." One of his soldiers runs quickly toward him. "Alright then soldier, the moment they got at least 25 km near us activate the Damocles." Neo says as he starts walking to Mr. Freeman's lab "YES SIR!" the soldiers said before going to relay the rest of the soldiers.

Neo enter Mr. Freeman's (looks like a mini black mesa) while he was conducting an experiment "ah commander Neo what bring you to my humble abode?" "Ah doctor freeman hey is requiem doing?" "Hmm give me a moment (type some stuff into his computer), we are near completion sir and we have finally perfected the special geass diversion." "Good, good and what about the new mobile suit units?" "We have 100,000 strike units 300,000 Lancelot Conquista units, 4 special destroyer units (gundam seed destiny GFAS-X1 destroy units), the special diversion knightmare frames, our special weapons, your requiem and many others sir." "Well then my old friend, the war has finally begun and soon lelouch will feel our power."

(BACK TO LELOUCH)

Lelouch successful geass everyone that didn't knew that he was zero on the bridge as everyone else pulls out their guns (and swords/sword gun like Cornelia and suzaku) "what are you doing lelouch!" suzaku ask as his sword is at lelouch's neck "well I want to make sure that no one betrays me, as long as they are under my control they can be geass by neo." Lelouch said smirking as he looks into suzaku eyes. "We should have never trusted you!" toudou said as he pull out his sword and start running toward lelouch (sword in hand). Lelouch does even finch when toudou jump toward him, as lelouch smirks at the sight of toudou his hand turn to pure metal as he catches the blade as his mind slowly descend into insanity as 'king Arthur' start sending 'commands' into his brain "Helsing geass activating, hell has no fury for the bearers of absolution." And with that Arthur materialized (in his metal form(bigger than lelouch)) as lelouch destroys the blade with ease while Lucius transform (small version of lelouch's transformation) as well. "Will you follow me by choice or by force the answer is up to you all." Lelouch said in his now demonic voice. "Big brother don't do this…." Nunnally said while walking toward him. "Forgive me Nunnally this is the only way to keep you all safe." "Lelouch, C's world has given me all authority to bring back my knight to help fight this war." "Good, everything is falling into place and soon maybe the end of war." Arthur laughs silently "my dear boy war will always come when people decide they want power of everything, humanity will never change no matter what but a guardian of peace will always stand to fight war and I and the entirely of C's world agree that you should be said guardian." "Who are you?" Nunnally ask softly while lelouch made sure no one does anything stupid (pretty much stop them from moving because geass). "I am the first geass user Miss Nunnally and the one to help cleanse this world." Arthur spoke to Nunnally as softly as he could "lelouch what are you planning to do?" suzaku barely ask lelouch "once this ends I will give everyone back their lives as I saw that neo has a plan for us he has people within the ranks and my geass will prove who is working with us or against us ." "Who would want to work with neo then?" suzaku ask "they don't have a choice the geass implanted in them will never allow them to disobey and that's why this was needed." "So what is the plan zero?" one of the comms officer ask "mobile the world military we are going to the Nevada dessert that where negative zero is located and I will make sure he dies with V.V and the geass order and make sure he stays dead."

(FLASHBACK TO THE TIME LELOUCH FIRST USED ABSOLUTION)

As the guren 8th element and the Lancelot Albion come rush toward lelouch (in his metal form), he smirk as one part of his geass activated, geass of absolute knowledge which have to power to learn/scan any and all technology and people. As both remote control knightmare frames swing at lelouch, he pretty much disappears, a few sec later he appears at the top of the sphere as his hand change to claws (like the guren) and his wings become more broader (his plus Lancelot wings).

Both knightmare frames charge at him as he fly fast into guren's chest and destroy it instantly (making him overpowered as shit), Lancelot took out it's MVS as lelouch's wing open up as it start shooting metal feather like Bolts at it (Lancelot energy bolts). As Lancelot bring up it Blaze Luminous System, it is quickly cut down by the metal bolts as it blow up. Lelouch smiles devil-ish-ly as he float toward the window between him and the outside world as he look into eyes of 4 scientists.

During the next 5 hours, lelouch fights various types of knightmare frames, as he destroy the last of the Lancelot Conquista he hears a voices coming from outside the sphere (his hearing has increase thanks to the power of absolution but he haven't learn to use it well), he can only tell that it was 2 male and female voice. He sit down and use his geass to find out who it was, after a moment of examining the area he found out it was suzaku and Nunnally talking to Lloyd. A couple of minutes later the door of his sphere opens and in comes Nunnally and suzaku (lelouch 'power down' from his metal form). "Nu-Nunnally….su-suzaku what are you doing here?" "O big brother we come to see you." "But Nunnally I haven't learn to control this power yet it's dangerous for you to be here." "Hey I'm here too you know lelouch." Suzaku said in a sad puppy like tone, with that sentence everyone have a good hearty laugh " I really do miss the good old times…hmm if only I had a chance to turn back the hands of time maybe…maybe things could have gone differently." Lelouch said with his face lowered to the ground (with the anime style of blackness from the hair down). "Big brother….." Nunnally said with a sad smile "It's alright Nunnally…it's alright…"

(COUPLE OF HOURS LATER)

After Nunnally and suzaku finally left after having a very long chat with them, he finally activate his sleeping pod (it's pretty much a metal coffin filled with water (like daredevil's one from the movie)) and goes to sleep.

(NEXT DAY)

Lloyd, rakshata and Cecile decide (after destroying the guren 8th element, Lancelot Albion and other type of knightmare frames) to take down everything about lelouch's new geass which one of its powers include able to use his own body-produced metal to make it any known substance there is including sakuradite.

Day 2 Time: 2pm

Lelouch fights 4 Gawains, quickly destroys them with his version of the MVS (pure metal version of Raiden's sword (metal gear rising))

Day 2 Time: 3.30pm

Lelouch fights 2 shinkiro, sustain no damage from their Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon and destroys their absolute defense system and their exterior with an electrical blast of sorts(nightmare on Nunnally lelouch's power)

Day 2 Time: 5pm

Lelouch fight 3 Mordred, stand there emotionlessly as they fire their stark hadron cannons at him, no damage taken from their blast, destroys them with geass of gravitational manipulation (he tore them in two)

Day 2 Time: 6 pm

Lelouch finally decides to take a break after being awake for about 12 hours with no rest

Day 2 Time: 7pm

Lelouch gets a visit from his family and have a pleasant chat

Day 2 Time: 9 30pm

Lelouch decide it's time to end the session as he activate him 'bed'

This process continued for next few days as lelouch speed thorough the obstacles that Lloyd, rakshata, Cecile and Nina prepared for him until Nina decides to ask lelouch "lelouch….since your destroying the 'impossible' tasks that both rakshata and Lloyd have put up for you, would you like to try to withstand a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead?" lelouch stops the moment he hears those words "do you really want to kill everyone here Nina, pendragon alright got destroyed once with the F.L.E.I.J.A that Schneizel build, do you really want to avenge euphy that much."

Day 4 Time: 5pm

We created a very small version of the original F.L.E.I.J.A warhead and launched it at lelouch, lelouch sustain no damage from the explosion well the chamber was almost utterly destroyed

Day 5 Time: 6am

Lelouch had a visit from his son, we don't know what they talked about but it looked important

(DURING THAT TALK)

"Hello father." "Yes Lucius what do you want?" "Ah we have an audience how about I stop time." Lucius says that as he use a geass power kind of like rolo's one but more powerful.

"Father how about I absorb a small percent of the power as it was my birthright." "If it's a small percent than…alright." Lelouch says as he places his hand on Lucius head as his and Lucius's eyes turn black.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"War…war never changes." "What did you say Arthur?" "Nothing it's just something I remember long ago…" lelouch and Arthur spoke as the Ikaruga and the reach of the world's armies approach neo's base.

"Sir their fleet is about 26km away from us should we activate the mobile suits sir?" "Yes lieutenant activate Damocles as well." Neo said in her negative zero suit smirking "now …..The real battle begins."

End of chapter 10

going to take a while before i complete my last 2 chapter if i do it as i planned


End file.
